


Imber

by fraisemilk



Series: Onomatopoeia [10]
Category: Gintama
Genre: (most characters alluded to), (romantic relationship only alluded to), F/F, Gen, Some angst perhaps, found family trope, happy kagura, poetic prose because it is the only way i can write apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraisemilk/pseuds/fraisemilk
Summary: You were born in the Land of Wet Tears, the land of unhappy cowards, where raindrops fall and get caught in red strands of hair and black eyelashes.(Kagura, dangos and co vs. bad weather and cowardly men.)





	Imber

You were born in the Land of Wet Tears, the land of unhappy cowards, where raindrops fall and get caught in red strands of hair and black eyelashes.

 

In that world, it seemed all life had been sucked out by their unrelenting unhappiness. Oh, melancholy men, who scream destruction and beg for forgiveness.

 

Their tongue has grown long with grief

Their fangs worn with fatigue

The yellows of their eyes are full of blues

And they growl melancholy out of their mouth.

 

Yes, you were born in this land where routine cannot ever be peaceful; where lonely children berate themselves when they catch the secret hopeful (treacherous) thought that perhaps -- perhaps they would not come back, perhaps the monsters and their agonies would not be back this time.

Not a wish for them to be dead (no, no)... Simply, for them to be forever away.

 

Your head has grown full with grief

Your fingers comb impatiently your hair as

The blue of your eyes grows tired of grey

And you sigh gloom out of your lungs.

 

You still feel guilty for what you sometimes half-thought. Hearts are never easy to understand, and you were so young. When grief piles onto blues and ruins, when it endlessly rains on the road that leads you home, when lassitude replaces hope; you yearned for a universe full of everything, a whole world full of impossibles. So, oh -- so you ran away.

 

You where born in the land of wet tears

And found a lake to plunge into;

Crows replaced puddles

Lonely people replaced lonely thoughts.

 

On this blue planet, you found unhappy cowards, of course, and their griefs and their strife and their hatred menaced to drown you again. Thankfully, you ran into courageous cowards, too: cowards who did not cower when they were in pain, who did not let their tongues grow long nor their hearts turn heavy. Oh, yes, in this world of impossibles, you can both be a coward and be happy.

 

And your heart has grown full with

Spaghettis and dangos and

People

Morning ‘ _Hello_ ’s and ‘ _How are you doing?_ ’s

__Good, I am doing good_ _

Yes, you are doing good.

 

You share your first beer with a new brother and a new father, served by a new grandmother. Grandma is wrinkles and red lips and exasperated grumblings. She gives you stamps so your letters do not get lost on their way __home__. Sometimes when grandma smiles there’s some red on her front teeth --

 

It’s a happy red, a funny red, a safe red --

 

Your new father’s wink tells you not to say anything. _Let’s see how long it’ll take for her to notice_.  

 

And the crows are butterflies on the pink orange blue sky

Puddles dreams of clouds past;

A little chill in the air that kisses you goodbye

Turns your cheeks red

Twists deliciously your stomach.

 

You share your first kiss on a blue planet, and feel warm for the very first time, oh, the very first time since your mother sighed her last breath.

(the girl’s lips are soft, softer when you smiles, even softer when she shyly whispers _me too_ )

 

You were born on the Land of Wet Tears,

Where blood runs down the cipher,

Where the people you hate and the people you love

Get hurt.

You were reborn on a strange planet

That mixes cold with warmness

Where one trades sadness for safeness

 

On your new planet umbrellas are pretty and not very sturdy; but with them you know you can withstand a hurricane or a drizzle -- and if you don’t, __oh well__. You’ll just run and run and run -- join the happy cowards and the not-so-cowardly grandmother. You’ll eat all the rice and some leftovers.

 

And your stomach full you will fall asleep

In the land of sweet sweet dreams

Where the color of your eyes is the color of the sky

And your voice the sound of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I am turning pages of my life but there's no end in sight. My work makes me too busy to have energy; I can't write.  
> I love Kagura with all my being. She is the child who should be safe, she is the child who should remain shielded.  
> The one thing that keeps me close to what I've written in the past is the comments (and kudos) that I receive once in a while. Please, don't be too shy and come talk to me (about anything: what you liked in this story, your favorite sentence, what it reminded you of?).
> 
> \- Lise


End file.
